


Ouch

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Josh is a little bit sore.





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Ouch  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Fandom: West Wing  
Category: Humor, Tiny bit of Angst  
Spoilers: Tiny ones for ITSOTG and No'e'l.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Series: Nope  
Summary: Josh is a little bit sore.  
Archive Instructions: I'm a slut. I'll always say yes.  
Disclaimer: Look, if they were mine, Josh and Sam wouldn't be in different apartments. Okay?  
Author's Notes: Don’t expect two stories in the same day from me on a regular basis. I was reading all the stories at Missing Angel's site, and it made my brain go into overdrive. Bad brain! Then this snippet jumped out and demanded attention. Here I go.

**Ouch by Perpetual Motion**

"Ouch." Josh stood back up gingerly and wondered if he was going to be able to sit down at all during the day. He wanted to be mad that he was so sore, but it was tough. The reasons behind it were entirely his own fault, and it felt good deep down.

"I knew I hurt you." Sam leaned in the doorway of Josh's office and grimaced a bit. He took a couple steps forward and shut the door. "You shouldn't have let me hurt you."

"Sam, you didn't hurt me. You made me feel very good."

"And now you're having trouble walking and sitting and standing and bending and doing most other activities required by you on a daily basis."

Josh smiled at the slight worry crease between Sam's eyes and was tempted to kiss it away, but the blinds were open. "I would have told you to stop, but I was a little out of it."

"You passed out when you came."

"That's a good thing, Sam."

Sam blushed slightly and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I guess."

"You've passed out."

"But I'm not recovering from a gunshot wound or a bad case of hand-through-window."

"I'm recovered from the gunshot, and the hand-through-window is healing."

Sam reached behind himself and closed the blinds. He walked across the office and ran his hand over Josh's hair. "Doesn't your hair ever stay down?"

"Doesn't yours ever fall down from the gel?" Josh ran his hand over Sam's hair. He leaned in and kissed the place where Sam's worry crease was between his eyebrows and a little up. "I do like how you changed the subject."

"I need you Josh."

"I know." Josh kissed Sam on the end of the nose. "I need you."

"You can't die or go crazy."

"You can't die, but you're already crazy."

Sam smiled a little. "Only because I have to put up with Toby more than you."

"I have to put up with Leo."

"I have to put up with CJ."

"I have to put up with CJ."

"Yeah, but my office lock is broken."

Josh smiled and slid his arms around Sam. "I'm healed, nearly sane, and if you'll give me a little time, I'll be able to sit and stand and walk."

"And bend. Don't forget bend." Sam gave Josh a hug.

"Ouch." Josh winced a little. "I think I pulled something last night."

"And I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into that new position."

"Sam, I'm fine."

"Then sit or stand or bend or walk." Sam leaned in and kissed Josh. "I'll let you practice for a little while. I have to work on a speech with Toby." Sam released Josh and left the office.

Josh shook his head as the door closed and turned around. His hand hit the edge of the desk, and a pen rolled off and bounced on the floor. He leaned down and stopped halfway. "Ouch."


End file.
